sotffandomcom-20200215-history
John Sheppard
Name: John Sheppard Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: 12th School: Southridge High School Hobbies and Interests: Brain Teasers, Football Team, Enjoys Doing Fundraisers for pretty much any club Appearance: While John's on the football team, he doesn't look like a football player. He's lanky and stands 5'10, his brown hair is unruly and often times sticking up at all angles. He usually wanders around with a day of stubble, attributing to the fact that he shaves every other day - he can't stand it when his facial hair gets too long. His skin has a healthy tone to it, and there's nothing remarkable about his overall body. His eyes are blue, and don't burn any intense colour, but are fairly dark, so upon first glance they might look more hazel or brown then anything. Usually, John wanders around wearing fairly trendy clothes, he's a pretty fashionable guy, and knows how and what to wear - mainly through the teachings of his older brothers. He also like to make sure that he's presentable in case an opportunity might come up to get a new job or make some money. As such, he usually wears a leather jacket and dark jeans, and a collared shirt with a t-shirt underneath. He wears a silver cross around his neck, and usually wears a Timex watch. He has two visible scars, one on his left wrist, and one on his right temple. On his wrist, is scarring in a lattice pattern, which comes from when he burned himself working at McDonalds, on the french fry basket. The scar on his temple originates from when he was playing tag in grade three and ran head-first into a metal pole. It hurt. Biography: John's pretty much an everyday kind of guy. He's lanky, and as such has always been fairly average at sports, and does pretty well in school, wanting the good marks so he can go away to college. He's lived all of his life in California, and considers it his home, but is aware of the larger world that exists out there beyond his home state. John's always been a fairly business-minded guy, and views making money as a priority - though with two parents who work in the world of business, this isn't exactly a surprise. Thanks to living his entire life in Highland Beach, John's pretty well familiar with the vast majority of his fellow students. You wouldn't go as far to say that he's incredibly popular, but everyone seems to like him and very few have any problems with him. He's generally viewed as a really decent guy, and when he wanders in the room to hang out, usually if people're in a bad mood, he can cheer them up fairly easily. This also follows through to his adventures in the world of sports - he is a member of the football team, but is the second-string kicker and very rarely, if ever, gets to play. This notwithstanding, John's teammates really enjoy having him around - he's an example of the 'perfect teammate', and really helps in the dressing room when things get heated or after a big loss. His skill is only average, and while there are better kickers at the school, John's peers really like having him as part of the team, and so he's made the team every single year of high school (sans the first year, when he actually tried out for the team and was cut, and then had to fill in when the starter tore his ACL during a game, and the backup got in a car accident, breaking his ankle. John filled in well enough, and played for most of the rest of the year, helping the team to a middle-of-the-pack finish. John's not a gung-ho jock kind of guy, but plays football because he likes hanging around with the guys, and generally just enjoys people. He usually tries to organize the team get-togethers and functions, and just tries to make himself as useful as possible. Approximately a year and a half ago, John was questioning why he always managed to self-sabotage himself when it came to relationships. Nothing'd ever seemed to work out, and he realized he had the bad habit of always making sure nothing worked out for him. After a lot of thought and frustration with himself, he eventually came to the conclusion that the reason for his constant self-sabotage was because he didn't actually have feelings for women. After an awkward month when he wasn't sure how to go about representing himself, and worrying about the conclusions that his teammates might draw, he finally bit the bullet and just blurted it out after a particularly brutal loss, when everyone was in a serious mood and analyzing their loss - why their performance hadn't been up to par, and whatnot. Much to John's surprise, the vast majority of his teammates were incredibly supportive of him. He'd read online about 'coming out' horror stories, but his teammates and friends respected him, and (for the most part) made the mature decision that - this was John, we like John, and it doesn't matter who he likes. This made John's spirits leap, and from then on, things seemed to settle back to normal. Of course, people weren't always that understanding, and there were times that John was on the receiving end up a beating or a verbal thrashing, but whenever it happened, the attacker would always find themselves beaten down by most of the football team in defense of their friend. John knows that he's really lucky to have such awesome friends, but the way that most of them see it, he's a quality guy, and he's 'one of us'. In terms of his relationships, John hasn't really gone out on many dates. Ever since he realized that he was gay, he's tried to go out and meet people, but feels uncomfortable around the really flamboyant 'queers' that seem to be around. In fact, it really aggravates him. He figures - who a person sleeps with in the bedroom shouldn't have any bearing on how their personality is outside of it, and as such, is generally searching for a guy who just acts exactly the same, and doesn't put on the effeminate 'act' that he's fairly certain a bunch of them put on to attract people. All he can do is be himself, and he figures that when he finds someone who he clicks with, they'll accept him for who he is, like his friends have. John's nickname is 'Lantis', a shortened version of 'Atlantis', because some of his friends who watch the science-fiction show 'Stargate Atlantis' have realized that John shares the same name as the protagonist of the show, and they also have the exact same hairstyle. He's watched the show a few times, and while he's not a big sci-fi fan, he finds it kind of funny and ironic, and goes along with it. John's comfortable enough to joke about himself, and his own personality, and will sometimes give people a hard time just for fun, but he's almost always joking. Advantages: He's a fairly well-known guy and likes to help people. He's not necessarily popular, but is very well-liked around school and should have absolutely no problem finding allies. He's fairly driven, and is quick on his feet with finding solutions to problems. He doesn't have a problem saying what needs to be said, especially if everyone else is afraid to say it. Disadvantages: He's really not that athletic. He's got a bit of a target on his back thanks to the people who weren't so understanding of his sexuality, and he's got absolutely no formal weapons training of any kind. He's never fired a gun, used a sword, or even wielded a club. He's never had any need or reason to. He's also kind of a bad fighter, and doesn't really like hurting people, Designated Number: Male Student no. 99 The above biography is as written by d0ddi0slave. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapon: Autographed Photograph of David Duchovny Conclusions: Dammit, B99! I wondered where my picture of David Duchovny went! I want that picture back! X-Files is one of the few good shows your wretched American media ever came up with! Game Evaluations Kills: Possibly members of Squad Three. Killed by: Incinerated in explosion triggered by Bill Ritch. Collected Weapons: Autographed Photograph of David Duchovny (issued) Allies: Enemies: Mid-Game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Coming soon... Threads Below is a list of threads that contain John, in chronological order. V3: *Rinse, Repeat *Grosse *#6: Freedom or Bust Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about John Sheppard. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V3 Students